Lionel Wilkins
|path = Criminal Accomplice |status = Deceased |actor = Richard T. Jones |appearance = Alpha Male |last = Red Light }} Officer Lionel Wilkins was a prison guard and an accomplice of Cat Adams who appeared in Season Twelve on Criminal Minds. Background Wilkins became a prison guard at both Millburn Correctional Facility and Mount Pleasant Women's Correctional Facility. At some point, in the latter prison, he was seduced by one of the inmates, Cat Adams. Cat then manipulated him into assisting her in a vendetta against Spencer Reid, who was responsible for putting her away in the first place. This involved her getting pregnant with Wilkins' baby, as part of a taunt against Reid. Wilkins also helped provide Cat with personal information on Reid by acquiring a personnel file on him, presumably with the help of someone in the Bureau. In 2017, through Cat's machinations, Reid was framed for the murder of a woman named Nadie Ramos. He was denied bail by a judge and sent to Millburn Correctional pending trial. Season Twelve Alpha Male "You're right where you belong, fed." Wilkins is first seen approaching and stopping Officer Tidwell as he is placing Reid and two other inmates in protective custody. After taking a look at the list and seeing Reid's name on it, he has the other two inmates come with him while Reid is put in general population. Later, Wilkins is seen calling the names of the inmates to find their beds. Afterwards, Reid approaches Wilkins and tells him that he doesn't belong with the other inmates and tells him that it is a mistake and he is supposed to be put in protective custody. However, Wilkins replies that is no mistake and he belongs in here. Then, Wilkins asks Reid if he recognizes any of the inmates as he put some of them in prison. Wilkins is next seen stopping a fight when Milos is about to assault Reid. He tells him to back off, which he does. Afterwards, Reid asks Wilkins if he is going to do something about the assault, but Wilkins replies that he just did, by saving his life, and tells him to step back, threatening that he will tell the inmates that Reid is a federal agent. The following night, Wilkins tells the inmates to be quiet and tells them that it is lights out. The next day, Wilkins takes Reid to his cell, shoves him inside, and tells him to not get too comfortable. Assistance Is Futile Wilkins is next seen coming into the laundry room when he sees Luis and Reid talking. He tells them that this is not a social hour and tells them to get back to work. Afterwards, Wilkins takes Reid and the other inmates to the visitors area. JJ is there and when Wilkins sees that JJ and Reid are about to hug each other, he tells them no touching. Later, Wilkins tells Reid and the other inmates that visiting hours are over and tells them to line up. Hell's Kitchen Wilkins reappears in the episode when, during lockdown, Calvin Shaw asks him what is going on. Wilkins replies that the cell block got a tip about a delivery and found a load of drugs. Wilkins is next seen entering the laundry room with Malcolm. He introduces Reid to Malcolm and brings in the laundry basket with drugs hidden in them. Later, Wilkins finds Reid with Malcolm on the floor sick and bleeding from the drugs. At first, Wilkins thinks that Reid did something to Malcolm, but he tells him that he found him lying on the floor. Then, he takes Reid back to his cell. Reid asks Wilkins what happened, and Wilkins replies that it was a bad batch of drugs. Suddenly, Wilkins finds Shaw in the same way as Malcolm and calls for a medic. It turns out that Frazier and Duerson distributed the drugs after Reid spiked them with a poison, which spread throughout the prison. Green Light After Reid tricked Shaw into stabbing him in the leg, Wilkins and another guard take Reid to the solitary confinement wing of the prison. Later, Wilkins re-enters Reid's cell, handcuffs him, and takes him to the visitors' area, where he removes the handcuffs and leaves him. There, JJ tells Reid that he is being released. Red Light Wilkins helps Cat's other accomplice, Lindsey Vaughn, hide Diana Reid in his cabin. Once Diana is set inside, Lindsey (who has been romantically involved with Cat as well) quickly turns on Wilkins and shoots him to death. Later, Lindsey learns that Cat had seduced Wilkins and is now pregnant with his child, through a live recording set up by the BAU. Season Fifteen Date Night Wilkens was mentioned, although not by name, in this episode where it's revealed that Cat miscarried her and Wilkins' baby after the rescue of Diana by the BAU. Cat attempted to make Reid believe he had directly caused the miscarriage after he attacked Cat in the interregation room, however, Garcia learned that the miscarriage happened months after Lindsey's arrest and was merely another tool used by Cat to further pyschologically torture Reid. Profile No official profile of Wilkins was made by the BAU, since they were more focused on Cat and Lindsey. Notes *Wikins appears to have been based on at least two other minor criminals from the show's past: **Season Four ***Sid Rutledge ("The Angel Maker") - Both were prison guards who worked in both women's and men's prisons (Rutledge worked in a women's before being transferred to a men's, Wilkins worked in both simultaneously). They were seduced by female serial killers, who used them as a means to an end (in Rutledge's case, it was to acquire Cortland Bryce Ryan's semen; and in Wilkins's case, it was for Cat Adams to get herself impregnated, to plant a spy inside Millburn Correctional Facility who could track Reid's activities, and to provide a place for Vaughn to stash Diana in). Both were also eventually shot and killed as an act of betrayal (though Rutledge was killed by Kelcher personally while Wilkins was killed by Vaughn, Adam's other accomplice). **Season Seven ***Richard Gerace ("It Takes a Village") - Both were members of three-person groups that were motivated by vendettas against an individual, with an abduction playing a key role in the plan (in Gerace's case, it was the abduction of Declan, the son of Ian Doyle; while in Wilkins's case, it was the abduction of Diana). At some point later in the plot, both Wilkins and Gerace were betrayed and killed by another member of the group. Appearances *Season Twelve **"Alpha Male" **"Assistance Is Futile" **"Hell's Kitchen" **"Green Light" **"Red Light" *Season Fourteen **"Truth or Dare" *Season Fifteen **"Date Night" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Murder Victims Category:Criminals Category:Season Twelve Criminals Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Corrupt Cops Category:Hostage Takers